Melina
Melina & Beth Phoenix were a villainous tag team performing in World Wrestling Entertainment between 2007 and 2008. History Formation and Various Feuds (2007-2008) On the July 9, 2007 edition of Raw, Beth Phoenix returned to WWE as a heel and replaced Melina (who claimed to be injured) as Jillian Hall's tag team partner against Women's Champion Candice Michelle and Mickie James. After the pair lost to Candice and James, they attacked their opponents in the ring. Melina would be defeated by Candice in a title rematch at The Great American Bash, but Phoenix would become #1 Contender by winning a battle royal at SummerSlam, and eventually went on to defeat Candice to win her first Women's Championship at No Mercy. Melina and Phoenix continued teaming together; doing so at Survivor Series in a 10-Diva tag team match which they lost when Melina was pinned by James. The alliance continued in early 2008 when Phoenix shared Melina's disdain for Playboy, which led to the pair defeating Ashley and Maria at WrestleMania XXIV. Dissolution; Split and Feud (2008-2009) Phoenix lost the Women's Championship to James on the April 14 edition of Raw. On the following edition of Raw, Phoenix and the rest of the heel Divas interrupted James' celebration with the face Divas, which led to a brawl. At Backlash, Phoenix's team defeated James' team in a 12-Diva tag team match, but James' team would win the rematch the next night on Raw. On the May 5 edition of Raw, Phoenix was defeated by James in a Lumberjill Match for the Women's Championship. During the match, Melina attempted to strike James with her boot, but she accidentally struck Phoenix, which caused the loss. On the May 12 edition of Raw, Melina and Phoenix teamed up in a losing effort to James and Maria. During the match, Melina accidentally knocked Phoenix off the ring apron, which resulted in Phoenix abandoning Melina. After the match ended, Phoenix attacked Melina in a backstage segment, ending their alliance and cementing Melina as a babyface. Phoenix and Melina were both defeated by James in a Women's Championship Triple-Threat Match at Judgment Day. At One Night Stand, Phoenix defeated Melina in an I Quit Match. After Melina suffered an ankle injury in June 2008, she was out of action for four months. During that time, Phoenix dominated the Divas division and won the Women's Championship for a second time by defeating James and Kofi Kingston alongside Santino Marella at SummerSlam. In October, she retained the title by defeating Candice Michelle at No Mercy. Phoenix was also the sole survivor during the Raw vs SmackDown Divas match at Survivor Series. The next night on Raw, ''Melina returned and teamed up with James and Candice and defeated Phoenix, Jillian and Katie Lea Burchill. The following week, Melina defeated Jillian and told Phoenix (who had joined commentary for the match alongside Marella) that she will be taking the Women's Championship from her. Two weeks later, Melina won a diva battle royal to become number one contender to Phoenix's title. Phoenix attacked her after the match but when Melina fought back she was shoved from behind by Rosa Mendes, a fan that was obsessed with Phoenix. The next month at Royal Rumble, Melina defeated Phoenix to become Women's Champion for the third time. Then the following month at No Way Out, Melina defeated Phoenix in a Dark Match to retain her title. Two month's later on the April 20th edition of ''Raw, after Melina was drafted to ''SmackDown, ''she retained the championship again by defeating Phoenix thus ending the rivalry between them. Melina would be released from her WWE contract on August 1st 2011. Phoenix would leave WWE in September 2012 for family reasons. Phoenix was later inducted into the WWE Hall of fame on February 27 2017 by her former Divas of Doom partner Natalya. External links *Melina's WWE.com profile *Beth Phoenix's WWE.com profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 disbandments